


Fanart for "Ada" by Lindenmae

by wendyloulou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wendyloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am absolutely in love with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/672772?view_adult=true">this beautiful fic</a>. Nothing makes me happier than seeing a vulnerable bb!Eames find love and happiness in the arms of his Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "Ada" by Lindenmae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindenmae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenmae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672772) by [lindenmae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenmae/pseuds/lindenmae). 



> "Ada" was originally published as part of IBB challenge and is accompanied by this [absolutely gorgeous art](http://shiroi-ten.livejournal.com/23845.html) by the talented and lovely [shiroi-ten](http://shiroi-ten.livejournal.com/).

"She was not beautiful like the other girls, not dainty and soft, though she was still very beautiful. She was handsome, Arthur decided, her jaw just a little too wide and sharp, her shoulders just slightly too broad, and she was just a little too tall, but the sight of her was like a punch to Arthur’s gut. It was something he had never felt looking upon a woman before..." 

"He wanted to make the sullen boy smile. He wanted to see Eames’s face light up at the sight of Arthur rather than close off immediately. He wanted to wake up in the morning with Eames’s naked body in his bed and he wanted to trace the contours of his ribcage in the muted light of sunrise..."

"Arthur imagined what it would be like if it were Eames seated across from him instead of Ariadne, sipping wine, perhaps shirtless so that the sun could kiss his skin. They could float for hours until their stomachs began to rumble with hunger or the alcohol went to their heads, making them feel light and heavy at the same time. They would dock the rowboat and scramble laughing to the shore, reaching for each other and tumbling to the grass, their skin warm and their lips wet. All Arthur wanted was to kiss Eames in the shade of a willow, hidden from sight by a curtain of green. They could rut against each other again, that had been fine, because, though Arthur would not say no if Eames offered himself up, he no longer wanted to take. He wanted what Eames would give him willingly. He wanted Eames, all of him..."

  



End file.
